The quick connect-disconnect coupling of my said patent has proven to be extremely useful and practical. In a very limited number of isolated instances, however recklessly negligent or deliberately vandalistic use of that coupling has led to cold flowing or peening of the metal of the locking surfaces on the female member and/or on the sleeve member. Moreover, in a very limited number of isolated cases, some mischievous users have, after repeated attempts, been able to temporarily by-pass the protective action which is inherent in the normal operation of the interacting means on the sleeve member and on the female member. Specifically, some such users have been able, by applying heavy rotative forces to the female member and to the sleeve member of that coupling while also applying heavy separating forces to those members, to separate the plug from the female member before all of the compressed fluid had escaped through the vent openings of that coupling. Consequently, although the quick connect-disconnect coupling of my said patent is extremely useful and safe under all proper conditions of usage, it would be desirable to make that coupling capable of providing predictable and reassuring operation, even when it is subjected to recklessly negligent or deliberately vandalistic use.